James Potter: Year I
by Carolina06
Summary: Meet the 11 year old James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter as they grow up together. This story includes pranks, howlers, secret passages, rivalries and much more! Rated PG-13 just to be safe...
1. James' Letter

These are stories about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs during their first year at Hogwarts. I rated them PG-13 just to be on the safe side. Anyways, I hope you enjoy what I have to write. Please read and review! Oh yeah and J.K. Rowling owns all of the stuff besides the things I make up.  
  
Chapter I  
  
James Potter woke up to a brown owl poking fiercely on his mess of black hair on a very sunny day in July. He found attached to his leg a letter sealed with a purple wax H. He was utterly ecstatic because he had been waiting for this letter for 11 years. The letter read:  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await  
your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
James ran straight downstairs to tell his father and mother the great news. Mr. Potter was so pleased that he later framed the letter on the wall. Of course it was no surprise that James would receive his letter. When he was three, his younger sister, Isabella, who was at the time 2, was about to fall down the stairs. Before James' parents could react, James somehow managed to levitate his sister to safety in her crib. When James was seven, he was so infuriated that his mother wouldn't allow him to go out flying that he managed to somehow explode the silver that she wanted him to polish. James was always a pretentious child growing up. But despite his stubborn arrogance, he was a loyal friend also.  
  
He attended muggle grade school as a child. His parents found it was important to learn and respect the muggle way of life. James was easily the most popular one there giving James a reputation as a big shot and a troublemaker. He knew his fortunes might be similar at Hogwarts.  
  
The next day, James and his father went together to Diagon Alley. James first wanted to select his wand. When he first arrived, Mr. Ollivander was working with another student. She had long red hair, and brilliant green eyes. After a couple attempts she finally found a wand that worked well for her. Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, "Perfect! Willow, swishy, 10 and a quarter inches, perfect for charm work. Well Miss Evans I expect fabulous things from you." She left with a set of rather confused looking parents after thanking and paying Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, I knew you would arrive for your wand very soon. Phillip Potter, very good to see you again, dragon heartstring, 12 and three quarter inches, mahogany, stiff." Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. He seemed to remember every wand he ever sold. "Now then, we need to find you a wand Mr. Potter. I know that you will enjoy Hogwarts." Mr. Ollivander stared into James' deep hazel eyes as he pondered where to begin finding wands for James to try. It seemed like an eternity before they found a wand that gave James that warm feeling in his fingers and emitted green sparks. Five minutes later he walked out of Ollivander's with his pliable, 11 inch, mahogany wand.  
  
He also bought a great hawk owl, whom he named Fritz. It was a deep black owl with a spiteful face and a personality to match it. However it seemed to like James despite biting the last two children who approached it. The owner told James that he was the first person the owl actually responded to positively. James wanted it immediately and knew it would come in handy when mailing letters to Isabella and his parents.  
  
After gathering his potion ingredients and textbooks, he had to make one last stop to Madam Malkins for school robes. As he entered he saw a short and rather stocky kid about the same age as himself. "I'll never be able to learn anything at school," he wailed to his mother. "Well dear, if you just try your best I'm sure that you will do fine." His mother replied. To James' great surprise his dad exclaimed, "Elizabeth, how have you been?" "Just fine thank you," she responded. "This is my son James, James this is Mrs. Pettigrew." As she looked at James she realized that she too had a son. "This is my son Peter." She said in a rush, "He is going to be a first year." "So is James," Mr. Potter said, "We are hoping for another Griffindor, eh?" "Well we are hoping for one too, but a Huffulepuff would suit Peter fine also. But we really must be going," she said. "See you at Hogwarts," James said politely. 


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

I hope you liked Chapter I. I know it was a little slow but it gets better. I promise! And J.K. Rowling's characters are hers and so on so on.  
  
Chapter II  
  
James was now on his way to the Hogwarts Express. He was very excited to start learning spells. Of course his father had already taught him some useful jinxes. As he reached Platform 9 and 3 quarters, he again saw the stunning redhead from Ollivander's. She was accompanied with her very puzzled parents again and also with her sister. "This is so stupid, how will you ever get to a platform that doesn't even exist," the horse faced sister inquired. "Like this" exclaimed James. In desperateness he grabbed the red haired girl's arm and pulled her through the wall. "Oh, well thank you." She said, "I'm Lily Evans." "James Potter," James said proudly shaking her hand.  
  
At this point they were distracted by angry screams of an adult women. "How dare you even mention those filthy half-breeds in my presence," she spat. "They were the best neighbors we ever had, why did you have to drive them away?" A dark haired boy around James' age said, "I hate you. Have a great year with your favorite son." "Fine then, leave just like your father. I know you will come back," she screamed. At that moment James had to kiss mother and father goodbye.  
  
"Now James, I don't want a single owl telling me that you have caused any trouble. And I mean it!" Said James' mother. "Ok mum I'll be good. I promise I won't get caught." Phillip Potter at this point chuckled to himself with his mischievous smile and eyes twinkling. "Have fun son!" He yelled after him.  
  
James found a compartment with one young boy inside. "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full," James said. The boy looked rather surprised but very pleased. "Oh of course! He blurted, "Please do sit down, I'm Remus Lupin by the way." "James Potter." At that point, the boy with black hair entered and said, "I'm Sirius Black, may I sit down?" "Sure! I'm James Potter and this is Rumus Lupin." James said, "So what house does everyone want to be in? I bet that I'll be in Gryffindor." Remus said, "Well my mother was in Ravenclaw and my father was in Gryffindor, so hopefully one of those two." They both looked at Sirius. He had a rather miserable look on his handsome face. "Well, I basically have no choice. My entire family is in Slytherin. My cousins Andromeda is in 7th year and Bellatrix is in 4th year and they are both in Slytherin. I would probably be kicked out of the family if I was sorted anywhere else."  
  
"Yes you would." Said a tall, slim, girl, "you had better watch who you hang out with or else I'll tell your mother." She had long and dark eyelashes and hair like Sirius' and would be very pretty if she wasn't sneering at everyone in the room. "Shut up you stupid hag!" Yelled Sirius. "I would get the hell out of here if I were you." He contained so much venom in his voice that she turned and said on her way out, "watch your mouth or else. I'm keeping an eye on you!"  
  
"That was Bellatrix, my very least favorite cousin." Sirius said gravely and calmly, "Andromeda is not as bad. She is a Slytherin but not nearly as bossy or evil. I like her the best out of my cousins." At that point, it was time to get off of the train. James, Sirius, and Remus saw a chubby boy being picked on by another young boy with greasy black hair and a very large hooked nose said, "You stupid kid! You aren't worthy to kiss my shoes!" He then shot sparks at him and the boy and he remained motionless and trapped to the floor. James now recognized the boy from Madam Malkins shop. "Leave him alone!" yelled James shooting orange sparks at the hook nosed boy. The boy now was shaking uncontrollably and banging off of the walls.  
  
"Ok break it up right now." A tall and pretty girl yelled as she muttered the counter curses for the two boys. She was wearing a badge saying head girl. "Sirius what did you do now?" "Nothing," said Sirius truthfully. "He was picking on Peter here and I was trying to help," said James. "Very well then what is your name?" she asked the slimy boy. "Severus Snape," he answered. 


	3. Ahoy Hogwarts!

Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. It's going to only get better! Well here it goes.  
  
Chapter III  
  
"Firs' years this way," yelled an extremely tall and large man wearing a shaggy brown overcoat. "Four to a boat! Load up firs' years!"  
  
The head girl now arrived again. "Sirius let me know if Bella is being a bitch. She has no right to boss you around." Sirius answered, "Thanks Andromeda. I'll see you in a few minutes. Congratulations on your Head Girlship." "Thanks. And thank you for sticking up for that boy earlier." She told James. "Anytime. Someone has to put that git in his place." James replied. She laughed and left.  
  
Peter Pettigrew accompanied James, Sirius, and Remus to the boats to cross the lake. Sirius took something out of his pocket and lit it with his wand. In the air sprang an enormous Filibuster firework with all different colors and shapes. The four boys howled with laughter. James knew he was going to like Sirius. Remus seemed very quiet but James knew he would require some time.  
  
Then he saw it. Serverus Snape's boat was right in front of theirs. He whispered to Sirius, "what should we do to Snape?" "Well, here's a trick my father taught me." Sirius pointed his wand at an enormous piece of seaweed and muttered under his breath, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The seaweed floated into the air and landed right on top of Snape's head. Everyone laughed at him this time. Peter was praising Sirius for his great trick. Snape looked furiously around looking for the culprit. He seemed to know it was one of the four behind him but couldn't prove it.  
  
At that point, they arrived at the enormous castle. James now began to worry. Sirius was bound to be in Slytherin and James knew he would be a Gryffindor. He wasn't sure about Remus and was nearly certain that Peter would go to Hufflepuff. Where would everyone be sorted? 


	4. The Sorting Begins

Here it goes...Please read and review  
  
Chapter IV  
  
James and his fellow first years were now lining up to finally enter the Great Hall to be sorted. James looked at Sirius. He too looked terrified as he muttered "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Professor McGonagal now was calling names up to be sorted. James did not listen until he heard "Black, Sirius."  
  
Sirius walked up very slowly as if he were trying to delay his death. Nearly all of the Slytherins turned their heads to watch him be sorted. James could see Bellatrix's face as she turned. Her expression was hard to read. "Aha!" said the hat to Sirius, "Another noble Black to enter Hogwarts, but wait, yes, you seem very different. More clever and cunning but yes, there will be tough spots far ahead I am afraid. Slytherin seems like your destiny you think, but no, with all of that courage and pride you would do better in GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius looked as if he just received 10 thousand galleons. He was shaking with surprise and happiness.  
  
James was so happy that Sirius was in Gryffindor. He was applauding very loudly but noticed a look of shock on many faces. Bellatrix looked completely mortified as she scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment. Then out of nowhere an enormous black owl flew into the Great Hall and took the parchment away. James was willing to bet everything he owned that that owl was going to Sirius' mum. The Head Girl, Andromeda, however did not look surprised at all. She looked happy at the sight of Bellatrix's distress.  
  
After Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor, James started to remember that Remus might not be in Gryffindor. Slowly the names trickled by and it was Remus' turn to be sorted. The sorting hat took a long time sorting Remus but finally decided on Gryffindor. James was so overjoyed that he completely forgot to see where Peter was sorted. James figured Hufflepuff.  
  
"Potter, James" called Professor McGonagal. James walked up to the stool. The sorting hat said quietly to James, "Well, well, well, another Potter well we both know where you are going, Slytherin! No I'm just kidding. I know that you belong in GRYFFINDOR!  
  
After the sorting was through, Dumbledore said a few words about new rules and so on. James somehow knew that he wouldn't follow many of the rules. The prefects lead him Sirius, Remus, and to James' immense surprise, Peter, to the Gryffindor Common Room. As James unpacked and shot sparks at Sirius, he knew it would be one hell of a first year. 


	5. The Rage of Mrs Black

Chapter V  
  
James got up the next morning hearing the harsh breathing of Remus. "What's wrong Remus?" James inquired.  
  
"No-nothing, I'm fine." Remus panted. He looked very pale indeed. "I just feel a-a bit off-color."  
  
Peter seemed to not want to get out of bed. James could tell that he was very spoiled and sheltered. Sirius hopped out as if he did it every morning. "Well then, I wonder what our first class is." Sirius said as he fixed his stunning black hair.  
  
"Transfiguration," said James as he attempted to fix his own hair. James knew he would like that class a lot. The 4 boys gathered all of their things and headed down to breakfast. James' owl arrived with a letter from his parents and sister, Isabella. They congratulated him on making Gryffindor and reminded him to behave himself. Peter had a variety of chocolates and candy along with a note from his parents. Remus however had nothing.  
  
"Uh oh," said Sirius. James saw a red envelope sitting in front of Sirius. "I suppose I'll take it like a man," he said as he slowly opened it.  
  
"Sirius Black how dare you insult the family name! You should be ashamed to be a Gryffindor! If it wasn't for your cousin, I would never know what you were up to!" an angrily familiar voice shrieked. James immediately recognized it as Sirius' mothers. "Never has there been a Black accepted anywhere except Slytherin. You filthy mud-blood lover! You will be very sorry indeed when your father finds out!  
  
The entire Great Hall was now staring at Sirius. James expected him to be embarrassed. Instead Sirius looked at all of the confused faces and the angry Slytherins and laughed. "Well I see everyone has gotten to meet my sweet mother in person now. It was so charming of her to send her love all of the way from hell." Sirius indeed kept his cool in front of everyone. Everyone looked at him with astonished faces. All of the Slytherins knew his family well and couldn't believe Sirius' sarcasm.  
  
"Lets get to class," Remus said hopefully to break the silence. 


	6. Transfiguration

Chapter VI  
  
Down the corridors they went. "We should learn all of the corridors and shortcuts," said James. "Then we can sneak around all night." Added Sirius. As they walked further towards Transfiguration, they met Andromeda.  
  
"How are you Sirius?" she asked immediately. "Fine" Answered Sirius. "On the second day of school you already received a howler!" she exclaimed. "I do my best to annoy her." He replied coolly. "Get to class you slackers!" she said. "We are but where are you headed?" Sirius asked. In reply, Andromeda winked and disappeared through a tapestry.  
  
"Where do you think she's going?" Asked Peter in a hurry. Sirius merely snickered in reply. "Is she gonna skip class?" asked Peter again. "Ha" Laughed Sirius.  
  
Moments later, they had reached Professor McGonagall's classroom. James sat by Sirius and Peter sat next to Remus with a disappointed look on his face. Professor McGonagal was a young but strict teacher. James knew he would have to partially behave during her class. But at that very moment, it was difficult because Sirius was whispering in his ear. "Hey James, when will we be able to turn Snape into a frog?" James chortled softly.  
  
"Well clearly what I have to say is not nearly as important as what Black and Potter have to say." James was very confused. How did she already know his name? But McGonagall seemed to know what he was thinking. "Yes of course I know your names. Potter I went to school with your parents and Black I was vaguely acquainted with your father but not your mother. Did she go to school here?" she asked. "Nope." He answered quickly. "Well where did she go?" she asked. "Beauxbatons." He retorted.  
  
"I didn't know your mum went to Beauxbatons!" exclaimed Peter. "Can she speak Spanish?" "No Peter, my mom can't speak Spanish." Said Sirius. "Really? How did she communicate?" asked Peter. "She spoke French dumb ass because Beauxbatons is in France." Sirius replied in a hurry. James knew that he didn't like to talk about his family.  
  
Peter couldn't take that hint though. "You don't have to get so upset Sirius. France is not that bad. It could have been the Netherlands." At this point Remus exploded "Hey! I'm Dutch Peter! Just shut up while you're ahead." Sirius added, "Yeah! Besides it doesn't matter where the hell you come from. 'All that matters is what kind of blood you have.' As my father would say. I don't want to talk about my damn family anymore! Does everyone get it?" 


	7. Professor Lund

Yeah Sirius really flipped out. Sorry I had to emphasize his anger well we all know he ends up moving out so this is only the beginning! I'll try to make him happier.  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Their next class was potions. James wasn't sure what to expect from mixing a bunch of strange things together. He was also upset that he had to attend this class with the Slytherins. They entered a cold and dark room. Behind a curtain came a tall blond man. "Hello class, my name is Professor Lund. I will be teaching you the art of potion making." He then walked over to a cauldron full of a suspicious brown liquid. "You there, boy! Come here and drink this." To James' delight, Snape walked over to Professor Lund and drank the potion. Moments later, Snape began to gag and cough. He then began to shrink. He was turning younger by the second. He then became the ugliest child James had ever seen. At that moment, Professor Lund made Snape drink another potion that was a dazzling green. Snape then returned to his normal slimy self. The entire class was laughing hysterically.  
  
Snape however looked amazed but also embarrassed. He then looked angry. "Look class! Look how fun potions can be. Everyone just wants to fly a broomstick or use dueling methods but potions is cool too!" The class still looked unconvinced. "Okay, young miss, come try this potion!" The Slytherin girl looked like she would rather swim with the giant squid than drink a potion from Lund. "Come on Paige, I promise it won't hurt you!" She then looked twice as terrified but drank the potion all the same. Moments later her skin turned pink. She screamed at the top of her lungs as Professor Lund made a beeline towards his potion cabinet. "Stop screaming dear it will just be a moment!" But at that very moment he tripped and the vial shattered. Paige screamed again, this time louder than ever. Moments later a teacher James didn't recognize entered the room.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" The tall dark man asked. "Lund, now what have you done?"  
  
"OOO! Professor Circone, how nice to see you!" Exclaimed Professor Lund. "Class, this is your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"  
  
Paige the Slytherin was still whimpering softly. "Don't worry dear, I can brew up an antidote by the end of the day." Then she cried even louder because she still had to endure the first years' first flying lesson. 


	8. First Years' Flying Lesson

Sorry it has taken so long to update.  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
James was thoroughly excited for his first flying lesson. James of course flew with his father throughout all of his childhood and planned on trying out for the Gryffindor team next year. Sirius was also excited and Remus seemed more intrigued than anything. Peter however, was horrified.  
  
As the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins entered the Quidditch field, James finally saw his entire year. Next to every student, there was an old broomstick. Madam Hooch then entered the field and commanded everyone to exclaim "up."  
  
"UP!" chorused everyone. James and Sirius were the only two students whose brooms came at once. James looked around. Several Ravenclaws seemed to get a handle on their brooms then Lily Evans managed on her second try, Remus on his third, until Peter and Snape were the only two who still couldn't manage to get their brooms off the ground. Finally, Peter's broom came up so violently that it knocked him out cold. While Madam Hooch rushed over to him, she conjured a stretcher and rushed him to the hospital wing. Sirius and James spotted Snape bend over and pick up his broom.  
  
"HAHA! Look at Snape! He had to pick up his broom!" Yelled Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, poor ickle Serverus!" Chimed in James, "Maybe your hand is so greasy even the broom won't go near it!"  
  
"Shut up!" Screamed Snape. "I'll show you all!" He then jumped on the broom and attempted to fly. However, the moment he got on the broom started behaving strangely. It reared Snape back and forth and up and down. Snape was barely holding on to the broom. The entire first year was laughing hysterically as Madam Hooch again approached the field with rage in her eyes.  
  
"You there! Boy! Get off that broom this instant!" Obviously, at that point Snape was doing all he could to regain control of his broom and safely return to the ground. Madam Hooch herself had to get on a broom and safely escort Snape down to the ground. Half of the year was now on the ground laughing.  
  
"Ha, what a stupid git." Sirius said 20 minutes later as they walked back to their common rooms. "Honestly who could make a fool of himself better than Severus Snape."  
  
"Yeah, awfully stupid." James replied.  
  
"Well maybe he wouldn't have to prove himself so often if you guys would stop egging him on," a voice behind him stated. James immediately turned around and found himself staring into a pair of sparkling green eyes that now were quite upset.  
  
"Don't worry so much about Snape, Lily. Leave it to Sirius and I." James stated with a smile. This apparently, was not the answer she was looking for. She then turned around on her heel and stormed off with her friends trailing behind her.  
  
"What's with her?" Sirius asked  
  
"No clue." James said.  
  
"Girls." They said together. 


	9. James' First Early Morning Stroll

At this time I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Prongs29-Thank you for the review!  
  
Dragonmistress and Celticgirl- thank you! I'm glad you liked my howler!  
  
DavidCamp- I'm glad that you like my Marauder stories!  
  
Anne-Evans89- Thank you for reading!  
  
sturgis podmore- Thank you for all of those encouraging reviews!  
  
Monique4- Thank you so much for reading. I loved your story!  
  
P.S. Please review and I will add your name!  
  
Chapter IX  
  
The next morning, James woke up to Sirius' bark like laugh. "What's so damn funny, Sirius? Its 4:00 in the morning!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Was all Sirius could say.  
  
James spotted Peter in the corner on the verge of tears  
  
"P-P-P-Peter ha ha ha w-w-wet h-h-his pants!" Sirius finally managed. James now joined in on the laughing. Peter looked horrified. He seemed determined to get the boys' attention on something else.  
  
"Hey where is Remus?" He said loudly.  
  
"Probably in the bathroom. That's where you should have been Peter." James said. Peter was determined to find him though. He came back moments later and said, "No, he is not in there."  
  
"Well, lets wait up for him. He may be in the common room now. Remember he told us that he had to do some extra research in the library?" Sirius concluded.  
  
"I'll head down and look for him," James said. When James arrived in the common room, there was only one other person sitting there. "Have you seen Remus Lupin?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know him." She replied.  
  
"What are you doing down here so early?" James asked.  
  
"Well, I feel sick and didn't want to keep anyone else up."  
  
"That's it! Maybe Remus is sick and in the hospital wing." James concluded.  
  
"I suppose I had better get down there because I feel really sick."  
  
"Perfect, I'll walk you there and can check on Remus." James said.  
  
"Wait! We are not allowed out of the common room at this time what if the caretaker is out and lurking?"  
  
"That will make it even more fun!"  
  
Together Audrey and James crept along the corridor. Then they heard a "Meow." Behind them it was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Oh no!" Audrey exclaimed.  
  
"Run!" James advised as they ran into an empty classroom. Together, they hid behind an enormous desk. Then Audrey muttered, "Walling hindoriga." Instantly a wall the height of the desk surrounded the pair so it looked as though it was built that way.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, just a little something Lily taught me. She is obsessed with learning all of the spells that she can and practices them in front of us." She replied coolly.  
  
"Oh, that's cool. Sirius and I know loads of spells too. Probably more than any other first year." James said trying to impress Audrey.  
  
"Really, well then I hope you know how to get us out of here because I have no idea how to fix this mess." Audrey said her blue eyes now looking worried.  
  
Before James could reply, he heard another voice. "Ahh! Maybe they took the secret passage my sweet! Now did they use the one leading into The Room of Relaxation? Lets see here, ahh yes, Pleasuria!" He exclaimed. "Guess not. Don't you worry perhaps they used the passage leading to the Great Hall. Grandomia! Lets go through there my sweet!"  
  
James made a mental note to remember those secret passages. "Okay, we can get out of here easily Audrey. Reducto!" A large hole now appeared in the wall big enough for Audrey to slip out of. She did and then James performed it again so that he too could slip out. James was rather skinny but he concluded that Audrey didn't eat.  
  
"Say, lets find out what the Room of Relaxation is." James proposed.  
  
"Ok, but I am still feeling pretty sick." She retorted  
  
Inside they found a room full of the softest of pillows, silks, blankets and also drinks that James recognized his mother drink whenever James played a particularly dangerous prank. James would sneak them occasionally when he couldn't sleep. To his surprise Audrey took a bottle and slipped it into her robes. James followed suit.  
  
"Say, maybe we should alter the password so that Filch can't get in here anymore." James proposed.  
  
"Excellent idea!" After about 15 minutes the changed the password to "Relaxinsilk." They took the passageway to the Great Hall and to the Hospital Wing. Remus however wasn't there. James sneaked back alone to the common room finding only Sirius still awake. 


	10. Charms

"He's not in the Common Room or the Hospital Wing." James said.  
  
"Hey! You snuck out of Gryffindor Tower without me?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Well I had to walk Audrey down to the Hospital Wing too. But guess what I found out, I found this comfy room with all sorts of drinks substances that stimulate relaxation."  
  
"I can't wait to go! My mom and dad have that sort of stuff too but they take them everyday. Who is Audrey? Is she the hot Lebanese/French/Irish one? With blue eyes? Too bad she hangs with that know-it-all red head."  
  
"Yeah, too bad." James said. But deep down James knew that Audrey might not be as serious as the rest.  
  
Sirius and James took the sleeping potion and went to sleep. The next morning, Remus was in bed waking up with everyone else. He did indeed look ill. "Remus where have you been?" James asked, "I searched the entire school last night for you!"  
  
"Oh, sorry guys, I was er in the library finishing up some research." Remus replied nervously.  
  
"All night? Come on Remus just copy our homework next time." Sirius replied coolly.  
  
"Well I would rather d-do it on my own but thank you all the same. I r- recon that won't happen again for a while. Hey, did you see that sunrise? Personally I thought it was most refreshing!"  
  
James and Sirius weren't convinced but decided not to press the matter because they were due in Charms after breakfast. Peter however seemed pleased with Lupin's explanation and excited for breakfast.  
  
Charms was a bit slow for James, after all he already practiced levitating things with Sirius. Peter however couldn't even say the charm correctly. Remus always was a more technical wizard just like Lily Evans. Audrey seemed to pick up just as quickly but always struggled with the simple motions of the wand. She always added an extra wisp. The other girls in Gryffindor just watched Lily if they did it wrong.  
  
By the end of class, James and Sirius combined could levitate little Professor Flitwick dangerously close to the chandelier. To everyone's surprise, Professor Flitwick was not angry. In fact, he was quite impressed. Lily rolled her eyes and Sirius started flexing his muscles. Many Hufflepuffs began shaking James' hand. Peter was exclaiming countless praises and Remus remained practicing his own spell. 


	11. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Yeah that was more of a transitional chapter than anything...  
  
Chapter XI  
  
James was very excited for his next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Circone seemed to know what he was doing. James knew he needed to learn even more jinxes and curses. They even arrived 5 minutes early because they were so anxious.  
  
Minutes later the rest of the year arrived. Lily and her group of friends strategically arranged themselves in the very center of the classroom. This time however, Peter nearly knocked Sirius to the ground as he took a seat next to James. The bell rang and Professor Circone still hadn't arrived. Moments later however the door opened with great force and the doorknob disappeared inside the wall, which already had a hole in it.  
  
"Welcome to the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm Professor Circone. This class will be as difficult as it is practical. You will find that learning jinxes and shields will be very important to learn if you intend to prance around this school for the next 7 years."  
  
Many of the students looked surprised at Professor Circone's bluntness. But James seemed to know what he meant. After all, James got into his first fight before he even arrived in Hogwarts.  
  
"I am not going to waste any time with that theory malarkey. Lets learn a useful spell. Now I want two volunteers right now." About 10 people raised their hands including James, Sirius and Remus. "Haha well to everyone who didn't volunteer, this will be a great year for you because you will be forced to volunteer. I may as well jinx you into oblivion right now because if you aren't willing to learn then you may as well be dead. You guys think this is a joke. You there! Boy! Get over here!"  
  
Peter slowly stood up with fear in his eyes. "Now I will choose a volunteer." Professor Circone said. He chose Audrey. He then told them to try to use expelliarmus on each other. Audrey quickly picked up on it and easily disarmed Peter. Peter fell flat on his butt. The whole class applauded Audrey. James wanted to be up there next getting the glory.  
  
"See there boy, you should have been more willing to learn and defend yourself. You will always be hiding behind someone if you don't learn to defend yourself. I hope you are happy that a girl just beat you."  
  
Peter again looked on the verge of tears. Professor Circone was not joking around. His slight Italian accent sounded only angry for the rest of the class as he instructed pairs of students working on their spells. James and Sirius already knew this spell as well. They only further excelled their work on other unsuspecting pairs. One of Lily's friends looked extremely pleased with herself when James disarmed Lily.  
  
"Really, Cathy are you truly that ignorant? Look at Black and Potter. They are the ones who disarmed me."  
  
"Glad that you know us by names." Said James  
  
"Enough of the chit chat Evans and Potter. I want to see more practice." Professor Circone announced.  
  
Lily rolled her emerald eyes and James smirked.  
  
With James' new talent for jinxes, he decided to celebrate his success by disarming as many Slytherins as possible. Rabastan Lestrange was Sirius' favorite to jinx. After Snape of course. 


	12. The Room of Relaxation

Chapter 12  
  
Weeks passed without anything new happening. James and Sirius seemed to know everything in their es. Remus studied harder and Peter cheated his way through. James and Sirius both became so bored in that they would look up new spells and jinxes to use as pranks.  
  
"Hey James when are we going to take another detour to the Room of Relaxation?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I know that you aren't going without me." Replied Audrey.  
  
"Lets go tonight. We can bring some homework and see if those brain stimulators really work." James said.  
  
"Ok, sounds fun but can I bring a friend?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Who?" Said James and Sirius together.  
  
"Oh I don't know but I know who you have in mind." She replied slyly.  
  
"Oh really?" Said James heatedly. "Who then?"  
  
"How about I just bring her. We both know who." She said even more mysteriously.  
  
Audrey did indeed know who to bring that night at 10:30. Lily looked angry when she saw James and Sirius waiting for her in the common room. "I didn't know they were coming."  
  
"Come on who else would be clever enough to conjure a sesame charm. James is so talented when it comes to practical magic."  
  
"Oh please his motivation is playing tricks on people. he will never use his 'practical' magic for anything sensible." Lily snapped.  
  
"Thank you for the compliments Evans but we are on a tight schedule so if you wouldn't mind holding the chitchat for later that would be great. And also, it is rude to talk about people as if they weren't there."  
  
"And lets not get caught, so Lily perhaps it would be more effective if I just do this, Silencio!" Said Sirius.  
  
Lily was completely caught off guard and looked furious as they walked out of the portrait hole. In time, they reached the Room of Relaxation without any problems. James did lead them through some discreet passages to avoid any people though.  
  
When James lifted the curse off of Lily, she was infuriated. "How dare you place such an atrocious curse on me! I did not come down here so that you could curse me and mock me! I cannot believe that you just let them do that to me Audrey! And James thank you for mocking me and calling me rude! Sirius, you are a wasted talent. If you used your energy for something other than jinxing random people you may amount to something!"  
  
"Lily," said James weakly, "we didn't think you minded I mean we did get here and all. Sometimes you are easier without all of your lip."  
  
"I'm warning you Potter, if you don't, I will, I want to leave now!" Yelled Lily exasperated.  
  
"No can do Lily, we gotta try the potions remember? Maybe you need a tranquilizer." Said Sirius.  
  
"Now is not the time for jokes Sirius. Lily you know I do not know that kind of magic to relieve you of your horrendous pain. Silence is not a bad thing you know. Its seems as though you and Potter fight so often that you may like it." Said Audrey.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Snapped Lily.  
  
"I'd rather avoid any more of Lily's mad Irish rage. Lets get to it!" Sirius said in a hurry.  
  
"Don't stereotype Sirius but yes lets just do what we came to do." Said Audrey.  
  
James was the first to try the potion. It tasted like a concentrated version of nothing. Instantly he felt like a floating mass of feathers. He seemed to have eyes in the back of his head only he couldn't see he just knew that Lily was now drinking her flask.  
  
The potion did not help with the homework at all. They were too involved with their new knowledge to bother with something as trivial as explaining in detail the history of convicted witches and wizards. Lily was uncharacteristically relaxed and Audrey if possible was even more dazed. Sirius was randomly telling stories of his childhood.  
  
"I remember one time my mom fell down the stairs because she had too much fire whiskey. I remember laughing for hours ha ha ha like I am now ha ha ha ha." Sirius spat with great effort.  
  
"Yeah my dad loves that stuff but my mom despises it. I would love to see he drunk because she is so uptight. Kinda like Evans." Said James.  
  
"Come on guys. I only act that way because I always have to be in control. I can't let myself lose control or truly scary things will happen. I cannot allow my emotions control me." Said Lily in an almost carefree tone.  
  
"These brain stimulators are actually dazers guys. I accidentally gave you guys the wrong ones. Actually I did it on purpose because I wanted you guys to understand each other better and it worked." Said Audrey. "Normally, Lily would flip out and James would pretend to be all like 'score!' and Sirius would be embarrassed about talking about his family. But in this state of mind you guys are free to be yourselves."  
  
"Thanks!" Said the other three. Having really no idea what they were thanking Audrey for. 


	13. Farewell

I don't think I am going to write any more chapters in this story. I am very grateful for everyone interested in my story. I had a lot of fun writing it but I would rather focus on making up my own ideas and characters. My character, Audrey, was my main interest as the story progressed. That's when I realized that I should be making up entirely my own plots and characters. I hope to post some of my own stuff (I don't know if I can do that in fanfiction) but I thank everyone who enjoyed my story.


End file.
